The Immortal and The Restless
Were you looking for individual pages for Vlad or Clara? The Immortal and The Restless is a mini soap-opera TV series found in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. An episode of this series appears after each shift is complete. Each episode is typically about the troubles of a vampire and his spouse, in a struggle with their love relationship. Actors & Characters *Amber Lee Connors as Clara *Christopher McCullough as Vlad *Bob Barnes as the Narrator Episodes Night 1 Narrator: Another day, another dramatic entry in the lives of Vlad and his distressed mistress! Where will they go? What will they do? All of that and more happening now! Vlad: Clara, I tell you, the baby isn't mine! Clara: Count, I tell you that it is! You're the only vampire I've ever loved! And the baby turns his bottles into powdered milk. Vlad: That doesn't mean anything. Clara: He sleeps on the ceiling fan! Vlad: Upright, or upside down? Clara: What does it matter? You NEED to be part of your son's life! Vlad: I'm an old man, Clara! I can't be a father! Clara: Well, then, at least pay your child support, you deadbeat! Narrator: Will Vlad and his distressed mistress find common ground? Tune in next time! ---- Night 2 Narrator: As the sun sets, so also does another chapter in the saga of love lost, between Vlad and his distressed mistress. Can they be reconciled? Can their love rise again? That and more! Happening now. Vlad: Clara, the baby isn't mine! Clara: It is, Vlad! They had trouble catching him in the nursery today. Vlad: So what? Lots of kids get hyper and run around and stuff. Clara: They had to knock him out of the air with a broom! Vlad: I have to go. Clara: They're going to dock your paychecks. Vlad: They can't do that, I'm a vampire. I don't get paychecks! Clara: You work the graveyard shift at the Fry Me Taco. Don't lie to me! Narrator: Oh the humanity! When will the heartbreak end? When will these two ships passing in the night rekindle their long lost love? Tune in tomorrow to find out. ---- Night 4 Narrator: As the moon rises, so also rises the tension between sworn lovers. Vlad: Clara, it's not my baby. Clara: Vlad, you suck. Vlad: Wait, was that a vampire joke? That was sooo lame, Clara, like I've never heard that a million times. Clara: Okay, well how's this, I'm taking the car! Vlad: The joke's on you! It's a rental. Clara: Well the joke's on you. I set the thermostat to 90 before I left. Vlad: Good, I like it warm. Clara: Good! Because I also set the house on fire! Narrator: How will it all end? The passion! The tension! The intrigue! Tune in tomorrow for the exciting conclusion. ---- Night 5 Note: This episode only happens during the Fake Ending. Announcer: As the trees sway in the wind, so also do emotions sway between star-crossed lovers! Vlad: You burned down my house?! Clara: You call that a house? It was like a morgue in there. Vlad: I may be undead, but you're heartless. Clara: You need to see your son! Vlad: The baby isn't mine! Clara: He ate the cat! Vlad: Sounds like something he got from your side of the family! Clara: Well hows this? I'm keeping the diamond ring. Vlad: The joke's on you! I found it in a kids meal! Clara: You bought a kids meal? Oh, Vlad! Vlad: Clara! Narrator: As the hair on the back of a cat stands up straight, so also does the love between Vlad and Clara stand up against all obstacles, but what about the baby? What about the bad child support? Stay tuned next season for all those answers and more. Trivia *The Immortal and the Restless is made by Neko Pilarcik-Tellez. *The name is a play-on-words of the number 1 soap opera "The Young and the Restless". However, the similarities between the two don't go far beyond that. *Connections can be made from this TV show to the original FNaF games and Sister Location's lore. *Rarely when the show is playing a Minireena will show up in the house. *The song that plays during the beginning is called "Dramatic Soap Opera". **The music in The Immortal and The Restless is also reused in the Real/Bad Ending. *When the TV buzzes after the show is over, the sound heard is the same sound used when the player dies in FNAF 1. Gallery Background1.png|The background from one of the episodes. 2238.png|The background of one of the episodes. ChildSouls.png|The Intro of one of the episodes. Youneedtobepart.PNG|Vlad and Clara arguing. Yousuck.PNG|Vlad and Clara, outside. Kissing.PNG|Vlad and Clara kissing. VladsSon.JPG|Vlad and Clara's baby. TuneTomorrow.png|The ending of Episode 2. I&R ep2.gif|A preview of Episode 2 from the Immortal and the Restless. I Hate My Job.jpeg|Vlad at his Job. MinireenaRareHomeEasterEgg.jpg|The Minireena that rarely shows up in Eggs Benedict's home during The Immortal and the Restless. SecretMinireena.png|The texture of the Minireena that rarely shows up in Eggs Benedict's home during the Immortal and the Restless. Minireena bright test.png|The texture of the Minireena that rarely shows up in Eggs Benedict's home during the Immortal and the Restless, brightened for clarity. Fnaf-concept1 orig.png|Concept art for Vlad and Clara. Fnaf-concept2 orig.png|Ditto. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Mechanics Category:Cutscenes Category:Endings Category:People Category:Voice Actor Category:Night 1 Category:Night 2 Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5 Category:Fake Ending